The surprise getaway
by SethRollinsBabe
Summary: This is a one shot , I had in mind after listening to unconditionally by Katy perry , I do not own the shield , I only own JJ , rated m for sexual scenes ., no negative comments x


This is a one shot , that I had in mind after listening to unconditionally by Katy perry x warning contains sexual scenes

The Surprise getaway

( Dean Pov )

i sit in our locker room as we wait to go to the ring , I then pull out a small box , and I open it , and look at the engagement ring , I have plan a romantic getaway for me and my girlfriend of five years JJ, I then hear seth voice , pulling me out of my thoughts ..  
" Dean are you ready " seth yells ,  
" yeah I'm ready " I say , tucking the ring back into my bag , I then leave the locker room and automatically see Cesaro winding JJ up , I walk over to them and I slide my arms around JJ's waist , and I tell him to back of ,  
I then take JJ's hand and I lead her over to the stairs , I then kiss the spot behind her ear , she let out a soft moan ,  
"are you ok " JJ ask me ,  
"I'm fine " I reply pulling her closer to me and kissing her ...  
" Are you two finished making out " roman yells from the top of the stairs ,  
" we coming " I yell back , " I hate this storyline"  
JJ says. With sadness in her voice ,  
" I hate it too baby " I reply , we then head up the stairs and into the ring to our promo ...

(JJ pov)

i have been with jon since his moxley days , and I'm still in so much love with him , but lately he had been distracted not just with the storyline , but with something that I can't quite put my finger on , I then walk to meet the guys , and I think back to when I first met Jon and I remember how shy he was when he ask me out on a date , not looking where I was going I bump into Cesaro , who immediate started hitting on me , and taking the pissed out of Jon ,

I then go to slap him when I feel a pair of arms go around my waist and I smell a familiar aftershave , Jon then pushes me behind him , and he tell Cesaro to back off , after he leave us ,Jon then kisses behind my ear and I let out a soft moan , I then ask him if he is ok , I'm fine he reply , Jon then pull me close to him and we begin to make out , we then break apart when we hear roman yelling at us , we then go up the stairs and into the ring to the promo , afterward I give Jon a kiss and I head to the women's locker room ...

( dean pov )

after i have had my shower and I have got dressed , I take out look at the ring again , I suddenly get nervous ,  
" you ok bro " seth asks ,  
" yeah I'm fine , I'm just a little nervous about asking JJ to marry me , what if she says no " i say ,  
" she won't , JJ is nuts about you " seth reply ,  
" yeah your right " I reply , I then give JJ a call and i ask her to meet out side our locker room .  
" have a great weekend away , and phone us about the news " both seth and roman say at the same time ,  
" I will " I say laughing ,I then head outside and I see JJ coming toward me ," are you ready " I ask giving her a kiss ,  
" yep I'm ready " she reply , we then leave the arena and we get into the car ...

we are then on the interstate and I put my hand on JJ's knee , during the drive JJ and me talk about past wreslemania, we then reach our turning off , and I tell JJ I have something to show her and she has to put on this blindfold on ,

" ok she says " i then turn off and we head down a little dirt road , I then inhale a deep breath when I see how beautiful the house is , I then stop the car , and I undo JJ's seat belt and I guide her into the house , I the undo the blindfold , and I let her eyes adjust to the light ,  
"what going on " JJ says with a smile on her face ,  
" well I got Stephanie to give us a couple of days off ,so surprise "i say ,  
she then give me a passionate kiss  
and she says " thank you , you are so romantic and I love you so much " she says putting her arms around me ,  
I hug her back " I love you so much too " I say ,I then leave JJ to look around , while I get the luggage ...

( JJ pov )

wow I can't believe , Jon had plan such amazing surprise for me , I then look around and I see a door , I then try and open the door but it locked , I then go into the bedroom , before heading back down stairs , I then go into the kitchen , and I look aound still curious about that lock door , Jon then come up behind me , and he slowly kisses down my neck , he then picks me up and i wrap my legs around him , and we strip of our clothes as we go to bedroom ,

Jon then laid me down on the bed and he lsid on top of me , I can feel his Harding length through the fabric of our underwear , I the grind my hips against him , jon then remove my bra , and he kisses down my collar bone , and then move to my breast and he begin to suck my nipple and he knead the other one , I let out a huge moan , I then pull off his boxers releaseing his length , I then stroke his length causing him to hiss and moan , Jon then pull off my pants and he enter me , and we make love , after we hit our releases , Jon pull me into his arms and we fall asleep ...

( Dean Pov)

i wake up a couple of hours , I wake up and I look at JJ who has wrap herself around me , I then untangle myself from her , and I head to bathroom , to get clean up , I then give JJ a kiss on her forehead , and I then leave the room , and I go downstairs picking our clothes up , and I pull my jeans on and I head to the kitchen , to make us something to eat , and while it cooking ,  
I go and prepare the room , for later on , I then finished making dinner , when I hear JJ's footsteps coming down the stairs , wearing my tshirt , I smile when I see her and I give her kiss ,  
" hey baby , dinner almost ready " I say ,  
we then sit down and we begin to eat , this is delicious JJ says , giving me a smile , after dinner we curl up on the sofa , after a little while we head up to bed and we cuddle until we fall into a sleep ...

( Next Day )

i wake and I look at JJ ,who is still sound a sleep , I then get up and I head to the shower , while I'm in the shower , I start to think back to the very first time I met JJ , I smile to myself when I think how nervous I was when I first ask her out , and I knew from the first time I saw her , that she would be the woman I would marry , I then turn the shower off and I go back into the bedroom to find the bed empty , I pull my jeans on and I go downstairs to see JJ making us breakfast ,  
I then walk over to her and I slide arms around her waist and I bury my head against her neck ,

" morning handsome " she says  
," morning baby " I say , I then give her a kiss , we then sit down outside and we eat our breakfast , after breakfast we both go in to the bedroom , JJ goes to have a shower and I finished getting dressed ...

soon we leave the house and we drive into town , I then take JJ's hand and we look at the different stores and stalls , and we stop at a shoe stall ,  
" what is it with women and shoes " I say chuckling ,  
" a woman can never have too many shoes " JJ says smiling  
we then carry on walking , and we then head back to the car , and we drive back to house , we then get out and we go for a walk along the beach , near the house , we then head into the house where JJ head upstairs for a nap , I then give her a kiss and head back to the town where I buy the boots JJ was looking at and some other things , and I head back , I then write a note leaving intuitions and I go into the room to get ready for JJ...

(JJ pov )

i wake up after my nap , and I wonder where Jon is , I then see a box and a note , I then look at the note it says "Hi babe , I would like you to wear the items in the box , and I want you to meet me in the room in twenty mins xx"

I then put the note down and I open the large box , and pull out a long purple grown , I then lay it on the bed and I open the next box to find a pair of high heels shoes , and a white lace corset , I then quickly have a shower , and I style my hair and put on my make up , I then put on the corset and matching panties , and I then put on the dress and shoes and I head downstairs to the room , I step inside and I sit on the bed ...

I then hear footsteps coming from behind me , and as I go to turn around ,  
and I hear Jon voice telling me not to , I then face the door , and I feel the bed dip , I then feel Jon breath against my neck , Jon then kisses down my neck , and he pull my head back gently exposing my throat , i then let out a soft moan , Jon then get up and he walk over to a chest of drawers , as he walk I take a good long look at him , he is shirtless and wearing his moxley jeans , i then lick my lips when I see them hanging off his hips , I then noticed he is bare foot , he then turn round and has a smirk on his face

" do you like what you see baby " he says in a deep husky voice , that instantly made me go weak at the knees , he then get back on the bed , and he handcuffs my wrists to the headboard , and he then plant kisses down my neck ,

sucking a spot that drives me wild , I then whimper and moan , he then pull off my dress and he rub my breasts , Jon then remove the rest off our clothes , and he part my legs with his knees , we then make love until we collapse exhausted on the bed , Jon then pull me into his arms and we fall into a deep sleep in each other arms ...

( dean pov )

after a couple of hours , I wake up and I lay there watching JJ sleep , I then get up and I have a shower , I then leave the last item. I brought at the foot of the bed and I go and get everything ready , I then take one more look at JJ and I get to work , I start off by putting rose petals on the stairs ,and around the banisters , I then set the table in a small clearing on the beach , and I then set the candles to spell will you marry me , I then head inside and I get change and I put the ring in my pocket , and I wait for JJ ...

After about twenty minutes , I hear JJ call my name and I look up and I see her smile at me , looking breathtaking , she then walk down the stairs to me , and I pull her into my arms and I give her a kiss , I then offer her my arm and we leave the house and we walk to the path that leads to the beach , I then put the blindfold on her , an I lead her to the candles that already lite , I then remove the blindfold ,

and I say " JJ you are my soulmate and my best friend , and I can't imagine my life with out you , will you do me the honer of becoming my wife " , "  
"yes yes yes I love you so much Jon , yes I will marry you Jon " JJ says  
, I then slide , the ring on her finger , and I pull her into my arms and I passionately kiss her , I then bury my head into her neck and I simply say thank you ...

THE END


End file.
